Beetle Adventure Racing - Unused Model Research
Unused Model Research is a video belonging to the series Beetle Adventure Racing x000. Contrary to its name, not all track models shown in the video are unused. YouTube description A June? 2012 Vanalker Productions video, published on September 6, 2012. The project file of this video was called 00po. There are differences between the project file and the final video, causing the lines to go out of sync. Script Mount Mayhem? No, the textures look different, the sky too. Must be a menu track of Mount Mayhem. But nothing is here. Maybe they used this before they added the things here? No texture there. Just see through! Let's see where it cuts off Seem to cut off even before the place where a 5-Point Box awaits for you. The other side? Cuts off before the bridge where a shortcut can be found below it. Sadly, a wall is blocking the way for us :( I'm testing the camera now. Don't have time to watch it? Then we jump over to next track... Entrance included? This is a copy of Parkade from Metro Madness All flooors use the same colour. In Parkade MUlti, the floors have different colours, depending on where you are. It cuts off here. There are some objects here, including a 2-Point Box, but these are not part of this track. At the first floor? There is a gate here, but it's not loaded because of the same reason I mentioned before... Miles away from this, it's just weird. It cuts off here. Where does it cut off here? The broken log bridge? Yes, there it is. There is a shadow here, probably there's a car here normally in Car Select of Single-Player and Two Player? Yes. Mostly, that's visible by the camera! It cuts off here. Let's see where it cuts off in the future The pirate ship shortcut? Cuts off before the pirate ship. Why place it here? Fall down and die! Inferno Isle 02 - "In The Town From The Shortcut" Appears in Single Player menu Crappy textures? :( This texture is different compared to the rest... Sadly, that small route does not exist. :( Cuts off before the part where you can see the train. This also applies to the shortcut. Cuts off before the T-Rexes. What about the jungle hut shortcut? Cuts off before the jungle hut can be seen. Now without any annoying, you know... The cars use creppy textures, and there's a red line there. Where does it cut off? Easy to tell. It cuts off before we can take the shortcut below us. Only part of the shortcut. The Jump Farther sign is there and it uses it's original texture. Mount Mayhem again? The objects are here, suggesting it's the used "menu track". The Sunset Sands menu track. I know it uses a different sky, but I'd like to use the same sky on all models. This? The test turning track! That's pretty much it. Where does it cut off? Cuts off here. A small bridge. It cuts off here. Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios. These models "can" be seen, but no track uses them.